Once in a Blue Moon
by Nicole de Lancret
Summary: Hermione is from an old magic blood line, older than the four founders. A prophecy says old & new magic must unite to save the wizarding world. When she's forced to marry a guy she doesn't know, will it screw up the relationship she worked so hard to save
1. Prologue: Looking Back on Finding Out

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Nothing else. Inspiration came not only from the honorable JKR, but from Mists of Avalon and The Blue Sword.

Once in a Blue Moon Prologue: Looking Back on Finding Out 

Hermione wouldn't call herself a Seer. Quite the opposite, she had always thought of Divination as a "woolly discipline." Professor Trelawney had only proven her theory. Trelawney had made only two real predictions in her life, both coincidentally involved Harry and death. No, Professor Trelawney's "Gift" was not what Hermione possessed.

Looking back, Hermione remembered exactly how she had found out what magic she possessed. One question had haunted Hermione since she had received her letter, one question that had not been explained to her. How did a Muggle-born, descended from a line of Muggles, suddenly up having magical abilities? For two years, she ignored the question, until her second year at Hogwarts. Two things triggered her search again. A annoying, albeit cute, pureblood named Draco Malfoy had begun to call her Mudblood.

Secondly, her magic began growing, which, according to her reading, didn't normally happen. Hermione had developed an unnatural talent for magical fires and her emotions seemed almost tied to the weather. Also, she began having visions of future events. They had started slowly. At first, Hermione had just thought of them as daydreams, but then the events she saw in her visions became things she noticed in her regular life at Hogwarts. A Hufflepuff boy would fall down the stairs, knock over a Ravenclaw girl, stop in front of a Slytherin who would mock them both, and Hermione would have seen it the day before in a vision. By the end of the school year, Hermione had decided to find her answers.

flashback

The summer before her third year at Hogwarts, Hermione pulled off the only lie she ever told her parents. Hermione had decided to disguise her search for magical ancestors as summer homework, of a different subject, of course. One week later, Hermione was left in Flourish & Blotts with two hours to look and a purse full of wizard money. Hermione searched through the bookstore for two hours, finding one small book on creating magical family trees called_ Magische Stammbäume_. Fifteen minutes after she was supposed to meet withher parents, they came to look for her. Hermione had happened to glance out of the bookstore window at the moment they stepped in front of the shop. In less than a minute and a half, Hermione had grabbed a random book off the shelf she was skimming over and _Magische Stammbäume_, ran to the counter, paid for her purchases, and had managed to run back out of the shop to meet her unsuspecting parents.

After three weeks of studying _Magische Stammbäume_ and the other book, which turned out to be called _The Old Religion and Its Magic_, Hermione had discovered not only what she was, but also a huge gap in magical birth detection. There had been two areas in _The Old Religion and Its Magic_ at which Hermione had stopped skimming and read what became the key to finding her answers. The first was in a chapter which detailed the Old Religion's history.

The wizarding world is almost an exact parallel to the muggle Britain's religion. In ancient times, there was the civilization of Atlantis. Atlantians were of what was called the Old Religion and possessed the magic, which was taught to the religion's holy followers. The priestesses' magic was characterized by visions, magical fires using wandless magic, and an ability to change the weather. Men of the old magic, or Druids, all carried a holly staff. Their magic consisted of robust shielding charms, a keen sense of intuition, tremendously powerful wandless magic, and other defense spells.

_Each follower had only one of these gifts. But the royalty, or the High Priestess and the Merlin, had all of the gifts, both men's and women's. This magical race can be traced from Atlantis all the way up to Avalon. At this point, the parallel between magic and religion is drawn mostly strongly of all. As the Old Religion was forced out of Britain and Europe, its number of magical followers dwindled. The New Religion took control of Britain's upper class citizens and along with it came modern magic, which is the type of magic taught in magic schools._

The second section, while not quite as significant to her search, was in the characteristics chapter.

_All those of the old magic were connected to the earth, their element, and it showed in their coloring. Dark hair, bright green or brown eyes, and a crescent-shaped birthmark on their left shoulder blade were markings, which distinguished magical practitioners of the Old Religion. Some of the Old Religion became connected to other the other three elements of wind, water, and fire. Yet, their coloring remained the same throughout the powerful race._

_The sign that would give away a magical person of the Old Magic or their descendants were their eyes. When a follower of the Old Religion used magic of any kind, their eyes would change to gold. Soon it was discovered that after the first time they used the Old Magic, their eyes retained flecks of gold. Also, those descendants of the royalty of the New Magic were found to have the same trait, except that their eyes would turn silver._

Hermione also found out that some of the royalty and other magic users had had children, so there were wizards and witches in modern times that had both new and old magic in their blood. In fact, the magical quills, which wrote down the name of every child who could use magic, only recorded those children of the new magic. Old magic was not detected by the quills. Now Hermione knew the truth. She had magic in her blood. She was a descendant of Atlantis and Avalon.

At first, Hermione didn't believe it. She tried to reassure herself, she was a Muggle-born. She had to be. But there was a little voice in the back of her head, screaming at her that she didn't know that for a fact. Hermione knew how to check. Taking out a large sheet of paper, she created a copy of her family tree as far back as she knew, ancestors only. The spell Hermione had to use did two things. The spell would not only expand her family tree as far as she wanted, but show which people possessed magic, and if so, what kind. She chanted the spell, which was unusual because it had been translated into English from a Celtic dialect.

_As blood calls blood,_

_So magic will call magic._

_Reveal the secrets of the past_

_Show me how the magics last._

In awe, Hermione watched as her mum's entire family turned emerald green, the color of the old magic. She noticed a flash of other colors on her mum's side around 400 A.D. Hermione quickly looked to her father's family. Their names had remained black, the color of those without magic. Hermione looked back to the myriad of colors in her mum's 1600-year-old family. She noticed that there were ice blue names mingled in from about 400 A.D. to almost 600 A.D. Ice blue was the color of followers of the new magic. She noticed her own name was green flecked surrounded by ice blue, a mixture of old and new. But there was another color. Small flecks of color in the green proved to be purple. Wondering why that was here, Hermione glanced back up at top of her mum's family. There, Hermione saw something else that made her heart skip a beat. On the family tree was a color given to only a dozen people in history. At the top of the paper, Hermione saw four purple names, which meant muggle and magical royalty. Before she could clearly read the names, Hermione passed out.

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please review, good or bad. If any of you has ever read or seen any King Arthur things, you will notice this fanfic shows my love for the King Arthur legends. Enjoy the rest of the story. Chapter 1 is already written and 2 is well on its way.

Signed,

Contesse Nicole de Lancret


	2. The Beginning of a New Life

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Life 

Staring out the window of her empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione had known that this past summer would change everything. Her 22-year old cousin Jessie had come to visit and, upon seeing Hermione's appearance, declared that she would be giving Hermione a makeover. She had straightened Hermione's hair to smooth waves, gotten her a whole new wardrobe, and taught her how to put on make-up. To show off her new look, Hermione had decided to wear her favorite clothes that worked best to her advantage. She had on a tight crimson v-neck with three-quarter length sleeves, a denim skirt that stopped just above her knees, and black sandals.

On a sadder note, her relationship with Ron had ended quite abruptly and not the way most dating ended. They had begun dating just after Christmas in 6th year and had continued dating into the summer. Then Fate decided to rear its evil head again and shatter Hermione's world once more.

flashback

The Final Battle began and the trio of friends was swept into the center of the fight before Dumbledore and the rest of the Order could get them out of the way. Ron and Hermione fought close to one another, as Ron, ever the over-protective one, refused to be more than 5 feet away from Hermione. His gallantry was his demise. The Death Eater Hermione was fighting sent such a powerful spell at her that she fell to the ground, too weak to get up. Ron saw this and as the Death Eater shouted the Killing Curse at Hermione, Ron jumped in front of her and was hit instead.

end of flashback

Hermione cried as she remembered the month after the battle. Ron was dead. She couldn't have been sadder if her own parents had been killed. The only thing that kept her from completely spiraling downwards was the fact that Harry was alive and there for her. She knew he had taken it as badly as she had, but he still managed to be strong for her, to be her shoulder to cry on. But Harry had also finally dealt with his own demons during the battle. He had gone looking for Lord Voldemort and had finally gotten vengeance for his parents and Sirius, by killing Bellatrix Lestrange. The rest of the order had miraculously lived with only minor cuts and scrapes to tend to. The worst of the injuries was to poor Remus. He had been fighting one Death Eater and another had come behind him and muttered a curse which broken all of the bones in both of his legs.

Finally coming back to school, Hermione was in much better spirits. Hermione was coming from spending a month at the Burrow with Harry reconciling. _I'm as happy as I'm ever going to be from now on_, Hermione thought to herself. Hermione tried to get her mind off of the summer. She mentally began to go through the list of things to do she had made herself this morning. _Pack my trunk… check. Get myself ready… check. Get on the train… check. Go to the Head compartment…_ Now that experience had been strange. Hermione had made her way down to the Heads Compartment, only to find it empty. There had been a letter addressed _Head Girl_ and that was all. She had opened it to find a letter telling Hermione about her duties, to go back to her compartment and she would meet the Head Boy in their special carriage from the station to school. Hermione couldn't help but wonder who the Head Boy was. She was going to be living with this person for the next year.

Thinking and remembering was becoming too much for Hermione to handle, especially thinking about the past. Luckily, over the summer, Hermione had found a foolproof way of dealing with stress and just life in general. She had become aware of a talent for music. Singing, to be specific. She had started singing at the beginning of the summer and all of her friends had told her half-jokingly, half-seriously that she should get a record deal. So naturally since she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of people, singing had become her emotional relief. Hermione popped a CD of music she sang along with into her CD player hooked up a pair of mini speakers instead of headphones, stood up in her empty compartment, and began to sing.

Summer had not been kind to Draco. He had turned to Dumbledore and the Order after finding out what had happened at the end of his 5th year. While Draco had volunteered to spy on his father for the Order, Dumbledore had felt that it was too dangerous for him to attempt. Draco had then grudgingly agreed not to risk his life as a spy. Dumbledore had instead chosen to have Draco work with Potter in secret and teach Harry how to defend himself against the little known Dark Arts spells Lucius, Voldemort and the Death Eaters would surely use. While never going as far as to use the word friends, Draco and Harry called it a truce, if only for the fact they had to work together six to seven hours a week.

During the Final Battle, Draco had come face-to-face with his father. As expected, Lucius hurled insults and dark spells. Surprisingly, Lucius even attempted to use Avada Kedravra on his own son. Draco managed to dodge them and everyday since he thanked Merlin for his Seeker reflexes. Before Draco could try to kill his father, Tonks jumped in and pushed him out of the way, telling him to leave it to her. Draco left, still unsure if the chance had come that he would have had the strength to kill.

When the Final Battle was over, Draco found that his father had been killed in his duel with Tonks and Voldemort was finally gone for good. His mother had gone off her rocker when she found that her husband was dead and her son was a fighter for good. She had locked herself up in her for the past two months. Draco personally thought she wouldn't live through the school year the way she was going. But he had hope, something Harry had taught him, hope that his mother could learn to live in this new world that they had created. A world where she was free to live life however she wanted.

Jerking him out of his daze he heard, "What's wrong, Drakie-poo? Do you need something?" Merlin, Parkinslut wouldn't leave him alone. Going out with her over the summer had been a huge mistake. Draco replied simply, "Yes, actually I do need something Parkinson. I need to break up with you. In fact, I'm going to do it now. Parkinson, we're through and stay away from me from now on." Draco got up and stalked out of their compartment. He could hear her sobbing all the way at the end of the car.

Draco walked up and down the train the front half of the train, checking the compartments. He was, after all, Head Boy. He had duties to fulfill. The front part of the train was relatively quiet, now for the back. Draco got to the empty last car at the back of the train when he heard music and something else. It was almost familiar and tugged at his subconscious. He finally realized what he heard was a voice, a girl's voice. Whoever she was, she was singing. She sounded like an angel singing. He had to find out who she was. Draco followed the voice further down the train past a half dozen or so empty compartments.

The song sounded familiar, too. Draco knew it was probably Muggle music. Lately, the trend was to listen to Muggle music and Draco had to admit that it was good. A couple of nights over the summer, he and some friends had snuck out to go clubbing. The worst night was the night where he and some friends had found themselves drunk and in a club that doubled as a karaoke bar. Since he had always had some talent for singing, his friends shoved him on the stage and refused to let him off until he sang. Finally, Draco had caved and sang a song or two. Luckily, all of his friends were so slobbering drunk that Draco was the only one who remembered.

Pulling his mind back to the present, Draco had finally come to the compartment. Somehow, he had a strange sort of déjà vu or intuition thing happening. Draco had a feeling that what would happen next would change his destiny, and the girl's forever.

A/N: Keep in mind this is my first fanfic. This entire story is influenced by books, movies, or other fanfics I know of. Also, this story is related to my own life. So, for those of my friends who read fanfic, you should be able to find details about my life I haven't revealed to you through my story.

Signed,

Contesse Nicole de Lancret


End file.
